


Trust

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Roommate Love Story [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 08:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18567265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Castiel realizes that Sam betrayed his trust and confronts Dean.This work is part of a 30 Day OTP Challenge prompt series. The stories are inspired by a different phrase each day but the short vignettes will all tie in together and weave a larger story. Each story will be standalone (for the most part).The prompt for the day is: They Argue





	Trust

Dean and Castiel were reorganizing the books on the shelves in Castiel's living room. The order of the books never mattered to Castiel, but the fact that they weren't sorted in any way made Dean cringe. Dean finally broke down and nagged Castiel until he let him reorganize them. Castiel kept letting out a long series long-suffering sighs as they grouped the books by genre and then alphabetized them by author. 

Dean groused at him, "When I come back, they better still be in order."

Castiel rolled his eyes, "They'll be exactly where you put them. If I get any new books, I'll just put a new bookshelf in the corner and jam them all on that."

"Cas! It's easier to do if you reorganize them every time you get a book."

"Dean, in the grand scheme of things, the order of my books is not important. Seriously, on my list of important things to do, this is dead last," Castiel protested.

"Ungrateful dumbass," Dean snarked back. A picture fell out of a book as he picked it up. Dean picked it up. The blonde in the picture looked pretty and athletic. He handed the picture to Castiel.

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "April. That copy of the Hobbit was hers. She left it here when she moved out."

Dean responded, "I wondered what she looked like."

Castiel froze and looked at him suspiciously, "How did you know about April?"

Dean gulped, not wanting to throw Sam under the bus, but saying any other reason would look even worse. "Sam mentioned her. In passing really. Just a couple of sentences."

Castiel raised an eyebrow while his voice lowered an octave, "But enough for you to wonder what she looked like?"

"Look, Cas. Sam wasn't trying to betray you. He just wanted to give me advice…"

Castiel growled, "Advice? Like how my mother gave April advice in order to manipulate me? What? Trick me into caring for you so when you leave, it's doubly devastating to me, because I was half-way convinced you actually would come back to me. That type of advice?" Castiel turned on his heels and rampaged out the door, slamming the door loudly.

Dean called Sam, "I screwed up Sammy. I let the cat out of the bag that you told me about April."

Sam responded distressed, "Dean, I warned you."

"What do I do?"

Sam answered, "He's calling me. I have to go, Dean. Just don't do anything. I'll try to explain."

Dean stood frozen in the living room for a moment, wondering what to do. He finally glanced at the books around him and started methodically putting them away. When the books were organized, he walked over to Castiel's corkboard of pictures. He fingered the picture of him and Castiel on the first day he met. He smiled slightly as he thought about how eccentric he thought Castiel was that first day. Castiel was eccentric and quirky but all in such an adorable way. 

Dean went to the kitchen, pulled a beer out of the fridge, and downed in a single draw. He slammed the bottle on the counter and growled, "Son of a bitch." He got another bottle of beer and sat on the couch. Minutes became hours as he sat there and stared out the window at Castiel's backyard. The sun set as he watched.

When he finally heard the door open, he turned and faced it. Castiel stood there with red-rimmed eyes and his hair tousled even more than usual. Castiel said warningly, "I'm still angry."

"I'd say I was sorry, but I don’t think that would do any good. I never want to hurt you, Cas."

Castiel sat on the couch next to Dean. He drummed his fingers on the coffee table for a moment. "I know Sam told you because he thought you were good for me, that I was good for you. I know Sam wasn't trying to hurt me, but it wasn't his story to tell. He and Jess are the only people I ever told besides Gabriel and Jimmy. It was wrong of him to share that with you. If I wanted you to know, I would have told you."

"Jess told us to not talk about it, but we didn't listen. I didn't listen."

Castiel sighed, "It doesn't matter now. What I intended doesn't matter, because Sam took it out of my hands. However, he did it because he loves me. I'm smart enough to see the difference between what he did and what my mother did. I will hesitate before telling Sam anything else that private again. I forgive Sam though because he had good intentions."

"You're like his other brother, Cas. You mean the world to him. Be mad at me, but please don't be angry at Sam."

Castiel clenched his jaw for a moment, "It's not really on you, Dean. Yeah, maybe you could have stopped him when he was obviously telling you something personal. I have trust issues. I have so many trust issues that I don't think I could even list them all. But I do trust that Sam meant well. I also trust that you won't purposely hurt me. I have faith in you, Dean." Castiel looked away.

Dean murmured, "Cas…"

"You're my second chance, Dean. I tried to tell you that once. I thought… I guess I thought I had a clean slate with you. I could leave behind the past and just start over. I didn't tell you a lot of things, because I wanted that clean slate. I've kept you at arm's length because I wanted to avoid dumping all of my baggage on you. Instead, I put up so many barriers that you needed advice on how to get around them. Sam actually gave you good advice."

"Cas…"

"Let me finish, Dean. This is hard for me. I care for you. I want things to work between us. However, I want to do things slowly. I understand if you want to break it off now. I'm a mess."

"I love you," Dean said somberly.

Castiel froze, "How can you?"

"Because you are brilliant, funny, snarky, sexy, and caring, and you are like a literal ray of sunshine to be around."

Castiel licked his lips and looked at Dean, "I can't say that to you yet. I do care about you. Very much so."

"Cas, it's ok. This thing between us is worth waiting for, no matter how long it takes. I'll go back to Kansas like you want, but I promise you… I will come back. I have faith in us."

Castiel smiled sadly, "I'm counting on it."


End file.
